gotz_dollfandomcom-20200214-history
1989 CHRISTINA - Limited Edition 20.5" WEICHSTEHPUPPE 47005
This Gotz Handcrafted Doll CHRISTINA was produced in 1989; she measures 52cm/20.5" tall and has Doll ID # or Catalog Code: 47005. She has "ROOTED" long, tightly curled, blonde hair with tightly curled bangs; her hair is worn down with a white bow. Her "sleepy-eyes" are BLUE with a DECAL eye design. CHRISTINA is a Limited Edition, Handcrafted Doll designed and produced by Gotz with a total limited edition quantity of 2500. She is a non-articulated, WEICHSTEHPUPPE doll that comes with an original Certificate of Authenticity and a pink parasol. CHRISTINA is the first Gotz Doll to appear in a catalog with this specific facial mold, which is therefore named after her. Handcrafted Dolls Handcrafted Dolls are Play Dolls designed and crafted with the purpose of initiating creative play and designed by Doll Artists, intending to be passed down from generation to generation. These dolls are not intended for the vigorous child play as regular Play Dolls are, but are intended instead, to be a “beginner” collector doll (unlike Artist Dolls, which are considered true Collector Dolls). This particular handcrafted Doll is designed and produced by Gotz; it is mass-produced in limited edition numbers and in limited quantities. Each doll comes with a special wrist bracelet and Doll ID Tag along with a separate authentic "Certificate of Authenticity." In addition, each doll will be stamped and physically signed on their torso by a Gotz doll artist; the stamp will also include the limited edition number (ex. 2nd Limited Edition) and each doll will be numbered in the following format: “__/__” (the first number refers to where in the limited quantity that doll was produced/the second number refers to the total quantity of dolls produced). Dolls typically have wigged hair made from a high-quality material such as Kanekalon fiber, although some dolls will still have rooted hair. Most Gotz handcrafted dolls have sleepy-eyes; they may be made from a high quality plastic or be made from hand-blown glass. Outfits are made from very fine materials and delicate fabrics, oftentimes with elaborate designs and multiple layers and/or pieces. For all of the reasons mentioned above, these dolls are slightly-to-moderately worth more than a "Play Doll", but are worth less than a Gotz Artist Doll. CATALOG INFORMATION *Doll Name: CHRISTINA *Year Produced: 1989 *Doll ID #/Catalog Code: 47005 *Total Quantity of Limited Edition Dolls Produced: 2500 *Height in cm/inches: 52cm/20.5" *Torso Material: CLOTH *Body Type: SOFT-BODIED *Doll Category: Limited Edition, Handcrafted Play Doll *German Classification: WEICHSTEHPUPPE *German Classification in English: SOFT STANDING DOLL *'Neckstamp Mold Number: Gotz 117/18 1979' *Facial Mold Used: 1989 CHRISTINA *Doll Collection/Series/Line: UNKNOWN *Torso Signed by: FRANZ GOTZ PHYSICAL CHARACTERISTICS *Hair Color: BLONDE HAIR *Hair Length: LONG HAIR *Hair Style: Tightly curled hair with tightly curled bangs. *Hair Description: Long, tightly curled, blonde hair with tightly curled bangs; hair is worn down with a white bow. *Hair Type: ROOTED HAIR *Eye Type: SLEEPY-EYE *Eye Color: BLUE EYES *Eye Design: DECAL **'DECAL': Eye design comprised of thin, striated, straight lines that radiate outwards from iris to edge of pupil. Articulation Explained Articulation refers to whether or not a doll can move one or more of its body parts (neck; arms; legs; waist, etc) independently of its body and/or hold that body part in a pose. Each moveable, poseable doll body part will typically have a ball-jointed socket, referred to as an articulation joint and each articulation joint is located on a specific part of the body (known as an articulation location). These articulation locations are then added up (i.e. an "articulation value") to classify the doll within a specific articulation type. It is important to catalog this information as many dolls share the same face mold but have different body types. ARTICULATION *'Body Type': SOFT-BODIED *'Torso Material': CLOTH *'Articulation Locations': NONE *'Articulation Value': 0''' *'''Articulation Type: NONE (0 JOINTS MOVE/POSE) : NONE: (0 JOINTS MOVE/POSE): Doll cannot sit/stand unaided; no body part can independently articulate. Body parts may be sculpted bent (as with baby dolls' legs) vs. articulate. Shoulders and upper thighs are FIXED. Head may be FIXED or rotate only. Ex. Soft-bodied dolls/baby dolls will fit within this category. Certificate of Authenticity Please include a photo example of this doll's original Certificate of Authenticity. Original Outfit Description Please provide a brief, detailed physical description on the appearance, material, design, etc. of this doll's original outfit. Christina originally came with a pink parasol, matching her dress. Please upload a close-up photo of her parasol below. Original Box Please describe the physical appearance of the original box this doll came in. Category:Doll Index Category:Article Category:Article Stub Category:Requires Fill-In Category:Photo Needed Category:Weichstehpuppe = Soft Standing Doll Category:Limited Edition Dolls Category:Soft-Bodied Dolls Category:Cloth Torso Dolls Category:Non-Articulated Dolls Category:Handcrafted Dolls Category:Dolls Produced Between 1980-1989 Category:Sleepy Eyes Category:Certificate of Authenticity Dolls Category:20.5" Doll Category:Blonde Haired Dolls Category:Long Haired Dolls Category:Tightly Curled Haired Dolls Category:Dolls with Bangs Category:Blue Eyed Dolls Category:Girl Dolls & Girl Baby Dolls Category:Light Skinned Dolls Category:Decal Eyes Category:Dolls with Umbrellas Category:Gotz 117/18 1979 Category:First Facial Mold Doll Category:Rooted Hair Dolls Category:Facial Mold: 1989 CHRISTINA